


It's Okay to Stay

by strawnilla



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawnilla/pseuds/strawnilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buddyfight Week #1 [Friendship]: They're dancing to one song, and it's not the song everybody is thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> i wouldve posted this all under one title, but i figured some of these stories (nudges at the angel of death one and the tasugao getting married one) deserve to be out there separately, so here i am!

They’re tip-toeing on the thin line between friendship and romance.

Baku knows this well, knows this for a long time already, and he knows that Kuguru knows this too.

They never really talk about it though. They’re joined at the hip anyway, there’s no need to talk about it when they already understand what the other thinks of it.

It’s amazing, he ponders, how spending so much time with someone can establish a mental connection between the both of you. It only takes one look to completely understand what’s on the other’s mind.

Like right now, where Kuguru is staring at him with an almost mischievous gleam in her eyes.

“Oh no,” Baku starts. “No, no, no, no, nope.”

“I didn’t even say anything yet!”

“You don’t need to. I know exactly what you’re going to say. And the answer is _no_.”

“I’ll buy you twenty lollipops!” Kuguru sings.

Baku freezes, not taking the next step in his walk. Kuguru stills beside him too, and she looks damned confident and innocent at the same time.

Baku’s resolve crumbles.

“Alright, fine.” He sighs defeatedly while Kuguru celebrates. It’s at times like these where he realizes why people think they’re an item, what with how close they are, how often they visit one another’s houses, and how easily they understood the other’s wants.

He thinks it’s silly though.

Baku knows Kuguru thinks it’s silly too. Why can’t two people be really close to each other and not have romantic feelings? Of course he likes Kuguru, but certainly not in a romantic light. Society really needs to tone down with their stereotypes, honestly. For all he knew, he could be gay and just didn’t realize it yet.

He doesn’t realize he’s been standing on one spot for too long until he hears Kuguru call out his name from far ahead, saying goodbye and that they’ll meet again soon. He raises a hand and smiles.

Sure, it might seem like they dance around that thin line between friendship and romance, but he knows that they’re both staying on just one side of the rope.


End file.
